


Elemental Drabbles (Discontinued)

by runawaythoughts



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Halcyon is an old guy, Jay is a bird, Jayna - Freeform, Jokes as coping mechanism, Open to more prompts, based on the breadcrumbs meme, change my mind, how did that happen?, in a teenagers body, is that still a meme?, marriage jokes, oh look there's plot, that's it that's the entire premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaythoughts/pseuds/runawaythoughts
Summary: A collection of elemental drabbles. Might add more later on.
Relationships: Luna/Jay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Jay is a bird

"So are you bones like, hollow or something?"

They're sitting on the ground, the day's newest supplies already opened after their decent from the sky. The packages never appear when they're awake. Jay's tried to stay up, just to see where they came from, along with Luna after some bugging. Being alone in the dark creepy woods was scary. He tried to keep his focus, he really did, but with Luna there, it just devolved into a conversation about their lives.

They've given up, unofficially.

"Why do you ask?" Jay says, between breadcrumbs.

Halcyon scoffs. "You're making this dumb bird face."

He freezes at that, tilting his head questioningly. Jay's perched on a log, wings folded back, and his hands still in his mouth. "What face?"

A few crumbs fly out of his mouth, but he doesn't care.

That makes Halcyon laugh harder. "You're shoving breadcrumbs into your mouth like its the last food on earth, and you wonder why I call you a dumb bird?"

His wings flare. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, did I ruffle your feathers?"

Jay can only gawk at him, because wow that was a low blow.

Luna glares at him. "Do you want to phrase that more constructively?"

Halcyon considers for a moment. "No, not really."

"Die in a hole."

Amber sighs behind them. 

She's managed to grow dandelions, one of the only edible plants in the area. 

"What I think Halcyon means is," she gives him a warning look, "how do you feel about your wings?"

He tilts his head again. "In relation to my family, or just in general?"

"Both." Amber replies.

Jay stops his eating, considering if he wants to open up. He's still trying to sort out his feelings on his family. They still care about him of course, but should he allow them to keep doing crime?

At his silence, Amber retreats. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to talk."

Instead, Jay slides towards Luna, prettiest grin on his face. "Oh I'm very uncomfortable. My feathers could use some preening. Would you mind doing them for me?"

Around him, the group lets out a collective groan.


	2. And then there was plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having failed to see where the packages come from, Jay and Halcyon give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here. My original prompt was "Sleeping habits", but I also wanted to add on from the last chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully this becomes more cohesive. This could honestly been a whole other fic.

Luna used to threaten them, before Aurora was gone. 

Not that they slept much, with the whole kidnapping and all, but Amber was always the first to fall asleep.

"Do you think they can see us?" Jay whispers loudly.

Halcyon doesn't turn from his place by the tree stump. "Maybe they don't have eyes."

A pause. "Yeah but can they like, _sense_ us? How do they know where we are? Where do the packages come from?"

He groans. "Are you seriously contemplating the state of the universe right now?"

"Are they shower thoughts if you're not in the shower?"

He doesn't consider that. He doesn't. He absolutely, 100% doesn't consider that question at all. 

...But who originally coined the term shower thoughts- "What do you want?" He says finally, rolling over to look at Jay.

The winged boy grins. "Yay! You turned around!" 

Halcyon growls. "Jay."

He pouts. "I'm lonely."

A pause.

So?"

Jay looks insulted, and because he's Jay, he also looks like a bird. A very fluffy, angry bird. "Can't you humor me, for one minute?" 

Halcyon sighs. "What do you want?" 

He smiles again. "I wanna stay up and find out where those packages come from."

Oh god. This is gonna be a long night. "Do we really want to find out?" He asks, looking at the sky. "I mean, what if they're poisoned or something?"

"Can you control poison?"

"No, can you?"

"My Aunt can."

"Ah..." Halcyon sits up. "I thought your family had...wings?"

Jay sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We get married sometimes. Part of the business."

"Marriage is a trap and an inconvenience."

The winged boy shrugs. "Makes financials easier. Though, I've never been married before." 

He laughs at the thought. "Only get married if you know you can handle it. If you really like Luna that much."

Jay sputters, "hey!"

Halcyon only laughs harder. "I'm joking, I'm joking- just don't be stupid and marry the first guy you meet, then you'll be fine."

His feathers ruffle. "I'm not gonna do that! Adults are just stupid."

"They are, aren't they?"

"Yep. They absolutely are." 

"But we're not gonna do that, right?"

They talk like that, low whispers in the night, the task at hand completely forgotten. At the two hour mark, Jay manages to fall asleep. His breathing is peaceful. He lets ot slide. He would tease him about it tommorrow, even if they were trying to stay up.

The world is too quiet without them. There's not even crickets or cicadas. The night is deathly quiet except for Luna's quiet snoring.

He can feel himself falling. Darkness coming to claim him, breath slowed in time with the cool breeze.

And that's when he sees it:

There's a hole in the sky.


	3. is it falling from the sky when there’s no sky to fall from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is, but I tried okay? I really wish we had more works in this tag, so I’m using this as a sad excuse to fill it up. Please let me know what you think of my attempts at plot!

“Jay.” Halcyon elbows the smaller boy. “Don’t look now, but there’s a freaking hole in the sky.

Or a least, a hole where the sky should be. A geometric panel has been removed from the ceiling, carting down what looks like the next packages. A pulley places the boxes a little ways away from them. Judging by the light breeze, they’re at the perfect angle to float towards them. The pulleys let go, releasing the packages to the winds.

The sky is fake. The sky is fake. He can work with this.

Halcyon kicks him in the stomach. “Jay, wake up _now_.”

The winged boy yells. “Ow, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” He hisses, “But did you miss the part where there’s a hole is the sky?” The water user jabs vaguely to the ceiling, not wanting to alert whoever was up there to the fact that they’re awake. “Now get up before I pull you ears.”

Jay sits up immediately, which throws all his previous precautions out the window. “Where? Can I see it?” It takes him seconds to spot it, and by then Jay’s already sprung into flight.

“What are you doing?” Halcyon hisses as he swoops up the package, already floating back down to the soil. The hole is gone already.

“Well we know where to look now.” The boy says plainly, like he does this everyday. In a way, he kind of does. “How high do you think the ceiling is?” Jay asks. “Oh! How high I can fly?”

Halcyon blinks at him slowly. “Straight into the frikken’ sun like a whiter version of icarus.”

Jay ignores him. “Do you want to tell the others? Maybe we can finally get out of here and find our families!”

“…Let’s not take risks yet, okay? Let’s just tell them in the morning.”

-

Despite Jay’s protests, they both go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship Jayna, but I thought this was funny. If anyone has any requests, I'm open to writing more of these!


End file.
